Damned Evil Companies!
by Akilina the Assassin
Summary: Let's fly through time after a stolen relic! Yeah, why not! This won't be awkward at all! -EgyptxOC-
1. I Don't Own Hetalia

**_Thank you for clicking on this story. Your Aperture Testing will now beg- *SHOT*_ Pardon that. But hey, evil companies. Aperture, Abstergo, etc. Well. Let's meet another one. Now, before we get started, please listen. You, the reader, have a say in where this fic goes! I will take suggestions as to where you, the reader, want the time-traveling to lead, since this fic isn't yet finished. Feel free to give suggestions! Any where in the world, at any time you want the characters to go, just leave a comment detailing where and when. If there are any characters from any series(And I mean any) you'd like to have an exceptionally random cameo, go ahead and ask! You may even suggest a role for said character! Now, let's fly.**

~Chapter.1.I's a Magical Pot.~

So. I'm not doing anything particularly amazing right now. Minding my own business. I'm not even asking anyone to buy any pots. Just sitting on a sand dune...staring at the Nile. Wearing my military uniform. No, I don't really wear it that often, huh. Big ass crocodiles down there. If I beat one with a stick, I wonder how it'll taste once it's cooked-

"HI EGYPT!"

FRICK! rollingrollingrolling DON'TROLLINTOTHENILENOOOOO! Maneuver, halt! DAMN that was close. Thank you reflexes for stopping us just out of target distance for the crocs. Yes, I just said us. You heard the scream didn't you? Now let me catch my breath from that. Mariah, the nation of Malta, is a bit too hyper. _(a/n: rollin' rollin' rollin', though the streams are swollen, keep them doggies rollin, Rawhide...)_

Alright, so I'm going to introduce Mariah, as I know her. Hm...well, she's a childish sort of girl...because she refuses to grow up. She says there's no fun in that. And she comes and 'visits' me all the time. We don't always roll towards the Nile like that. Next thing is that she's spent a lot of time with Italy. Not Romano so much. Mainly North Italy. Her language has even borrowed liberally from his. And, just to maky _my_ life more awkward, shes as oblivious to things as he is. Since I'm done introducing, we'll go back to the present,which will serve as an excellent example of what I just said. Mind you, she's not an idiot. She's just oblivious. How the hell did I f-...errrrr...

I was not about to say what you think I was about to say...IGNORE IT. IT IS NOT IMPORTANT. (_a/n: I have no idea...just stick it back into_ me.)

So anyways, since I had to stop her too, less she gets fed to the crocs, I had grabbed her...and pulled her against me. Now that we've stopped, she's still flush against my body, with my arms around her. I look at her, and she stares at me, grins, then moves to straddle me! And as if before wasn't enough, I curse my hormones...okay, I don't curse them. But I am pissed off at my hormones. Sooo...yeah. That should be enough of a clue. She props herself on her arms, lowering her upper body down closer to mine, so that our faces are a hell of alot closer. Damn hormones. Let us try something, yes? I quickly kiss her on the cheek, so hopefully I don't make our relationship too awkward. Wow, that's an intense blush. So...she does have hormones. Haha. Awkward silence...oh. I haven't asked her that question yet. I ask her everytime. I blink a few times, especially since I'm kinda staring at her. Blush is not going away...

"Would you like to buy a pot?" I ask. Yep. That's the question. She blinks, before rolling off of me laughing. When she finally stops laughing, she looks at me. And I turn my head towards her, the rest of myself remaining unmoved.

"Oddly enough, I actually planned on buying one today." She said. I raise an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected.

"Really?"

"Yep! Now where are the pots?" I stand up wordlessly, walk over the dune, and when I finally get to where I left the pots, I turn to find her right next to me.

"Hmmm. I want...that one!"She says, pointing to a pot on the far left, half buried in the sand. I...do not remember that one. But whatever.

"Here. This is probably more than enough, but I don't care." She says handing me a fistful of money, then running forward to pickup the pot. Which is sealed. That pot was not here before. I pocket the money before walking up behind her. She sits on the ground cross-legged, and starts to try to open it. I sit down beside her. After a few seconds more, the seal pops off, and freaking hell, there's a bright blue light shining from the pot. Yeah. That pot was NOT here before.


	2. Explain!

**Yeah, I know that you want an explanation, please- *SHOT* Pardon that. But this little song parody does explain what's going on this chapter. Sort of. Anyways, it's time for a bit of an explanation. Enjoy! And don't forget, ANY ideas for locations and character cameos are welcome. Details are in Chapter 1!...**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****I don't own Hetalia. **

~Chapter. Please.~

So, Mariah's just staring into that pot. I walk over. Oh, look. A Mini-Pyramid. Mariah sets down the pot and takes out the pyramid. I widen my eyes, 'cause, you know, the glowing object in the pot is always perfectly safe. Not. A bright blue light swirls around the two of us, until we're in an orb of light. When it finally fades, we're standing on a clock graphic. Surrounding us is blackness, and a giant serpentine dragon(Asian Dragon) twisting through the space. It twists around us a few more times, before it raises it's upper body and looks at us. It's a beautiful dragon, like those Asian ones. Light blues and silvers. With violet eyes. Mariah looks as awestruck as I am.

"Greetings, chosen ones." The dragon says. It has a calm, pleasant female voice. Wait...chosen ones?

"Whaddaya mean 'chosen ones?" Mariah asks. The dragon gives a small laugh. Her kind eyes look down at us again.

"You two are the chosen ones. I don't expect you to know anything, don't worry. But only the chosen can see, or touch that pot, and the device inside. I see the girl has the device." The dragon says, mirth clear in her voice.

"Chosen for what?" I ask.

"So he speaks." the dragon chuckles. "Chosen for a rather dangerous task, I'm afraid."

"Dangerous? What's up?"Mariah asks. And, I just quietly stand over here listening.

"You see...that device you are holding...is a time-travel device." The dragon says. Her eyes are so serious. Wait...TIME-TRAVEL! Look at Mariah and me. Our jaws hath droppeth. Yes, I just mocked Arthur Kirkland. So? But seriously...

_** "TIME TRAVEL!"**_ Mariah screeches before I have the chance to do exactly that. Although...that would be a bit out of character for me, eh? No, I'm not imitating Canada's accent whatsoever. The dragon just chuckles more. STOP MOCKING US! To us, time-travel is impossible.

"Yes, time-travel." The dragon confirms.

"But that's impossible!" Mariah yells.

"You're speaking to a dragon, Malta. While standing in a void. On a clock graphic."

"China's boss is a dragon."

"So what says Time Travel is impossible?"

"Pardon?" The dragon interrupts.

"Yes?" I answer, clamping a hand over Mariah's mouth, keeping it there even as she claws and pries at my hand.

"As amusing as the two of you are, I'm afraid we must move on. I must still instruct you on the usage of the Timepiece as well as your mission."

"Alright. What is the mission?"

"A valuable relic has been stolen by a group that has created a primitive device capable of a similar function to that of your Timepiece, there."

"So you want us to retrieve this relic? What is it?"

"The relic is a crown. I know no more than that, and it is your mission to both recover the crown as well as figure out why the thieves would do this. Now we must get to your training."

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Yes?"

"Who are these enemies?"

"They are...a company. A company by the name of ChronoKnight Industries."


	3. TWO DAYS?

**Zetta short chapter, I know. And that does count as a ref. (doesanyoneevenlikethisfic?) Never mind that. Anyways, same note goes as always with the suggestions. So now that that's said, let's get started on the adventure, da?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, hectopascals.**

"ChronoKnight Industries?" I repeated.

"Ya mean that company that specializes in clocks and dials and compasses and all that kinda stuff?" **(a/n:...THEY BROKE MY WATCH!)**

"Yes."

"So. Training. How are we supposed to be trained in the art of time traveling?"

"You must learn how to use the Timepiece somehow, Mariah." Aaand she's rolling her eyes.

"If you could, could we please begin?" I ask, wanting to get our tutorial over with. I mean like, who likes tutorials?

"Of course. Now, Mariah, if you don't mind, plase hold out the Timepiece."

"Tell me your name first, dragon lady." I gave her a whack on the head with my stick...**BRAIN. GUTTER. OUT. NOW. **

"Owwwww..." Mariah said, rubbing her head. The dragon let out a small chuckle.

"It's quite alright, Gupta," Why does she call us by our human names? "My name is Akazia. Now, Mariah, hold the Timepiece in front of you." Mariah did as she was told this time.

"Now, Gupta, the Timpiece can only function if _both_ of you are present. Mariah, having uncovered the Timepiece, has now become the holder of it. It is to remain with her, for it will not be held by any other than the two of you. Now, it will only actually work through magic abilities, such as those of you, England, Norway, and Romania. Those three are the only other ones who could also have been compatible with the Timepiece. However, the Timepiece chose you two. Now, Egypt," My country name now? Okay then..."send a stream of magic through the Timepiece to activate it." I did so, and 7 rings projected out and around us. There were two border rings(the outermost and innermost) and the other 5 were dials. "Very good. If either of you two leave the space of the Dials, the Timepiece will withdraw them. Now, Egypt, set the dials for October 31st, 2011 at 10:00 am." Last Halloween? Fine. "And say, America." Okaaay.

"America." I say once the dials have been set. The space of the rings glows and we vanish in a burst of aqua colored light. When the light was gone, I opened my eyes to see that Mariah and I were in Washington D.C, next to the Capitol Building. Why we were here was beyond me.

"_...and that is how you work the Timepiece. Well done. You are both now outfitted with small headsets,_" I look over and see that on Mariah's left ear is now a small, bluetooth like headset, "_In other time periods, this headset will shapeshift into something more suitable for the period, most likely a pair of earrings. I am your ally. I will be assissting you both in your mission against ChronoKnight. Now, I will give you the coordinates for your first destination. ChronoKnight's device is incapable of time selection, but instead rides 'currents' of time. It is all still very random however. You shall tail them, discover their reasoning, and recover the crown. Currently, the currents have brought them to December 14, 1773, 12:00pm, in Boston, Massachusetts. If you need to reach me, send a flow of magic through your earpiece. Good luck._"

"Thank you, Akazia." I say.

"_You are welcome, Egypt._" I nod as the earpiece clicks off.

"Mariah, we have a destination."

"Yeah, I heard her too." She says, and holds out the Timepiece. I activate it, setting the date and time.

"Boston, Massachusetts, America." I say, and we begin our journey.


End file.
